New Home
by Apple Of Eris
Summary: Fantasy Keniff has been travelling for a while, and everything just seems to be boring. An odd one named Xian is a dragonslayer trying to start up a guild with his two friends. Fantasy seems to be drawing an aura of bad luck to the guild, but also new members. (OC submissions wide open. Rated for violence and language. I do NOT own FT or any non-me references within this story!)
1. Hello!

**Okay, so I unfortunately run out of ideas on characters.** _ **So**_ **I decided I would ask you guys for OCs. At the end of each chapter the OC appears I'll credit the creator with a thanks. Please follow the guidelines below.**

 **Guidelines:**

 **Name:**

 **Magic: (If a dragonslayer, no existing powers and no original elements (fire, water, earth, air, etc.). Second and third generations are okay as long as they're original. have fun with it )**

 **Age: (can't have one if a dragonslayer, put it in with appearance instead)**

 **Appearance: (this includes placement and color of the guild mark)**

 **Backstory:**

 **Family: (optional)**

 **Personality:**

 **Have fun, guys! (I'll use all of the original ones, and any I like.)**

 **PM if you don't want to review!**

* * *

I stared at the unsteady wooden structure and wondered why it hadn't collapsed already from little gusts of wind. They had decided to build it on the hill in full sight of the town. I had been tasked with gathering little flyers around town for kicking off our jobs. It was going slow, but I had a stack of twenty that needed to be done.

I stepped through the doorway (there wasn't even a door) and stared at the three wizards conversing animatedly around a tree-stump table on tree-stump chairs. I found crooked blue letters in English on the wall that read 'Qest Bored'. With a mental facepalm, I gently set the requests on the table in front of the fourth seat and grabbed the can of paint and makeshift brush. I grabbed the green paint from the corner and set them both down in front of the quest board.

I painted the entire portion of the wall blue and painted the proper spelling in green. I sat at the table and listened to their chatter as the paint dried.

As their happy voices trailed off into background noise, I thought of how this all started.

 **Fuh-lash Back!**

 _I stepped into the diner and took a spot at the bar, ordering water and soup._

 _A group of three, two men and a woman, took their own places_ around _me. I eyed them suspiciously and the assumed leader leaned over and turned to face me._

" _So, what's your name, ma'am?"_

" _Do I really have to tell you?"_

" _Uh… no?"_

"' _Kay, there's your answer."_

" _Do you have magic?"_

" _Yes."_

 _His eyes lit up, "Are you in a guild?"_

" _No." My response made him even happier._

" _Join ours?"_

" _What's it called?"_

" _We haven't decided yet. We thought something along the lines of Splintering Blade or Shattering sword!"_

" _It doesn't exist yet?"_

" _Nope, but it's in our hearts and minds!"_

 _I thought for a moment, "Are you trying to create a dark guild?"_

" _Gosh no!"_

" _Then I suggest something lighter in mood."_

" _Like what?"_

 _I took another moment to think, "What's most important to you?"_

" _Family and friendship! And dragons."_

" _Why dragons?"_

" _I was raised by a dragon before I met my friends."_ That _was why he smelled so familiar._

" _That's cool." I gave him a small smile._

" _So, what should we name it?"_

" _What was the name of the dragon who raised you?" I pulled out a light pen and prepared to write._

" _Lithius." He answered, his head cocking a bit to the side in curiosity._

" _What power did he teach you?"_

" _He was the dragon of forest hunt."_

 _I quickly wrote it down and stared at the words floating in the air, "Do you remember your birth parents?"_

" _No."_

" _What are your names?"_

 _His slouching posture adjusted immediately in excitement, "I'm Xian Lithius, my sister is Ciela Winters, and my brother is Triot Blue."_

 _I smiled and began combining letters in my mind, on the verge of eureka, "Xianlithla Riot?"_

 _They all stared at me for a moment before smiles erupted on their faces, "That sounds perfect! So, let's get started!"_

 _I had attempted to protest, but I was caught up in their enthusiasm and played along._

 **Fuh-lash back end!**

"I just realized, we never got your name!" Ciela exclaimed.

"Ah, my name is Fantasy Keniff." I gave a friendly smile.

They were silent for a few moments, having a conversation with their eyes.

The two friends looked to their leader and he pouted at them, "We all wanted to ask, are you a woman, or a dude?"

"I refuse to answer that question." I replied immediately, not faulting them for their confusion, but still a bit irritated this happened every time I met someone new. It was working as I wanted it to, though.

"Awwww, but-"

A loud knock on the wood of the entrance drew us from our thoughts.

Ten minutes later, two people were sitting at the table on newly made stump-chairs and sipping tea one of the three had somehow conjured.

One of them was a sight to behold with white hair, gold eyes, fair skin, and a slim but sturdy stature, and she was about twenty-seven. She was beautiful, but her eyes didn't glow the kindness I expected. They were hard, guarded and matter-of-factly. She had introduced herself as Shiloh.

The other had introduced himself as Loofah, his skin and eyecolor were flickering in the dim light of the miniscule guild hall, currently brown and purple. He looked as beautiful as the other, but in a different way, he had the same shade of white hair, but he looked as ageless as a godling.

I stood up and began pinning the requests on the wall.

"So, are you two here to join the guild?" Xian asked with a huge and hopeful grin.

"We will do anything within reason if you succeed in helping us."

"What do you need help with?" Ciela was next to talk.

"We want to ask you to slay a wyvern." Her eyes sharpened and she set down the tea.

Loofah who had been staring at the ceiling snapped to attention.

He opened his mouth wide to shout something in anger-

And the credits rolled.

* * *

 **I give credit to my siblings and mother for assistance in creating the two at the end.**

 **This chapter was unfortunately very short. The cutoff for sending OCs is when I reach twenty good ones. The ones I like the most will end up being the most important ones, but the MC will interact with each one individually.**


	2. Up the Mountain

**Alright, here's the second chapter! Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

"Why is it so dark in here?!" I stared at the odd person (who I'm not even sure is a person anymore) who had just shouted at the top of his lungs and interrupted the shocked moment.

"So, will you help us, or will we have to fight it alone?" Shiloh, completely ignoring her companion.

"I mean you should have more windows! Quartz would work really nice! I do a nice quartz window."

"Is this really necessary?" Shiloh turned to Loofa with a deadpan expression.

"Yes!" There was a long moment of silence before he spoke again, "I mean, how else are you going to use your magic? I mean, you absorb light and send it out in beams of energy, right?"

"No, Kane," Shiloh facepalmed, "We've been over this. I use magic like any other person."

"You do? Since when?"

"Since forever, Kane. We talked about this."

"When?!"

"Yesterday, when you said the exact same thing."

"Huh, I don't remember that."

"No you don't, which is why I'm here."

"Who are you again?"

"Shiloh."

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too."

The two shook hands.

The whole time we had followed the conversation like a tennis game, and I imagined we look a bit more than odd from the outside.

"So, we need to fight a wyvern, correct?" A nod from Shiloh answered the guild leader. "Where is it?"

"At the top of the closest mountain."

"Well! Let's get going then, you guys!" Everyone stood up, and the guild leader didn't even give a second thought of preparation.

Or the fact we don't even know if we could beat a wyvern head-on. At least I know _I_ couldn't…

* * *

XxX

* * *

The view really was quite beautiful from the thin ridge raggedly formed in the rock that spiraled up the mountain. It was a time when I was very glad I wasn't afraid of heights. Everything is so much more amazing, and in such a different perspective when you can see land stretched out below you.

Ciela and Triot, however, were pressed as tightly to the wall as they could as they hung onto each other for dear life. They were probably the reason we were moving at a snail-like pace. It wasn't as if I was irritated by this fact. The slower we move, the long I can stare at the beauty of nature.

"How are you not terrified, Tsyken?!" Ciela asked between shivering.

"See-ken?" I asked in confusion.

"I combined your first and last names." She said with a small smile, before going back to being terrified.

"Please don't."

"Whynuh?" The woman didn't even try to pronounce her sentence correctly.

After giving her a moment of blank staring as to the way she spoke, I answered, "Because the names are separate for a reason. Also, Tsyken sounds like sea king, and I've never lived near the sea or even viewed it up close."

"Then do we call you Tsy, or Ken?" Shiloh called back from the front of the procession.

"How about you call me Keniff or Fantasy?" I suggested as hope of a normal nickname dwindled.

"Nah." Xian replied.

I paused for a moment, and it was just long enough for the back of the line, Loofa A.K.A. Kane, to bump into me.

"Oh, sorry." I quickly apologized scooting further up to check if he was okay.

"Watch where you're standing."

"Watch where you're going."

"That's not how it works, I can walk around with my eyes closed and the world will move out of my way." He gave a cocky laugh and put his hands on his hips.

I felt a sweatdrop form on my forehead as Shiloh shouted back at us again, "Kane we've gone over this!"

"We did? When?"

"Yesterday, when we talked about the windows."

"We did?"

"Yes."

I walked as fast as possible to catch up and listened as Xian started humming.

* * *

XxX

* * *

"How far was the Wyvern away, again?"

"The top of the mountain."

"We have to go all the way up there?" Ciela complained, seemingly overcome her fear after recent events.

By recent events, I'm speaking of slipping and barely catching the ledge to keep from having a nice roll down the mountain.

* * *

XxX

* * *

I was once again admiring the view when the line halted entirely.

"The top is just up ahead. When we fight the wyvern, we'll need to attack from all directions because it's very good at blocking direct attacks." She looked at each face in her vision to make sure the most important fighters were paying attention, "I don't know what magic you all use, but hopefully it's offensive."

As if in response to the nods given at the strategy, a booming roar came from not so far away. As in just above our heads. As in at the top of the mountain.

I turned to look over the landscape and smiled, it was a beautiful day. A frown took over, a horrible day to ruin another living being's life.

* * *

 **No new OCs introduced as of yet, but there will most definitely be one in the next chapter. I thank my older brother once again for the characters and a few specific lines of dialogue.**

 **Stay awesome, everyone! *~(^^)~***


	3. Fight at the Top & New Friend(s)

**Third chapter! Woo! Enjoy!**

* * *

The roar was the signal for everyone to go dead silent and crouch as much as possible to avoid its line of sight.

I could feel it move away again, my hearing disabled due to the pounding in my ears that sounded suspiciously like my heartbeat.

Triot moved forward a bit in front of me and I followed after them as we slowly crept up the slightly widening trail. The line froze a bit and I saw why when my head peeked over the side to gaze upon the beast.

Well, the name beast didn't do it justice. It was likely considered a monster by many civilians, the scars winding around its head and fresh pink lines standing out against its white shoulders and front half brought a twinge of anger and sadness. It really look like it was doing too well, but that didn't change the fact the close proximity of it wasn't terrifying.

I glanced over the edge behind us and felt a bit of why Ciela and Triot used to be so terrified of heights. It was still beautiful, though.

Sidetracked.

I was about to suggest leaving the poor creature alone, but I was a moment too late when the wyvern's glowing, forest green eyes opened. Its head rose up and it seemed to grow in size. Just seeing it raise its head rose the intimidation factor from a twelve to a sixty. Huh, that same pounding in my ears came back. I wonder if that was what woke up the wyvern.

" **Plant dragon's roar!** " Rang out and a green cone of energy burst from Xian's mouth.

The wyvern reeled back in surprise. Unfortunately ( _fortunately_ ) the attack didn't have much effect. It was followed up by a kick in the face from the resident martial artist (Triot) with his speed magic (it was really impressive). The wyvern let loose another roar, this time it was filled with pain and confusion.

As I registered the fact we weren't following Shiloh's plan at all, a tail came flying down and into a spot literally three inches from me. I screech of terror came from just behind me and Kane (he was currently ghost-white and his eyes were ice-blue) shot off to the currently unoccupied spot of the (really unnaturally convenient) plateau. He proceeded to slam his head into the snow and bury it up to his neck like an ostrich. The scene would've been extremely comical if I wasn't whacked off of my feet and over the edge of the mountain-plateau landform I was on.

I gripped a coincidentally placed rock and halted my oncoming flight down the almost cliff-like surface. I easily pulled myself back up and got back to the scene of battle. Just in time to see the belly of a white wyvern covered in opening cuts, and almost get beheaded by a massive claw (that wasn't important though, it had happened before).

I yanked myself up onto my feet and ducked a little too late. A tail swiped by, most likely cracking or breaking a few ribs (ow, by the way). I slammed into another person this time and we didn't fall off.

" **Twin Blast Laser!** " I watched as brilliant beams of light shot from the palms of Shiloh's hands and left scorch marks on the wyvern's flank.

' _Why…is…e?'_

I felt my eyes widen in surprise as a voice entered my head.

'What?'

The wyvern let out yet another roar, pain clear in its cry, but under it was such strong fear and loneliness.

"Guys, I think we should-" My plead was cut off by another attack.

" **Plant dragon fang!** " The guild leader swung his leg down on its back and its legs barely kept from crumpling.

' _Why is it me?!'_

The surprise returned, and I pushed off in a sprint, "Stop, everyone!"

I got between Ciela's attack of sharp grass and the poor creature.

"Everyone stop!" I said again as the grass disappeared into little green sparkles.

They all halted and I turned around to face the wyvern, "Poor baby." I extended a hand cautiously as my heart twinged in sorrow.

' _Get away from me!'_ A warning growl stopped my steady progress towards her, for a her she was, not an it.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you." I promised taking another hesitant step forward.

Fear continued to radiate from her, but I gave a light smile and seemed as least threatening as possible.

My hand rested gently on her nose. She stiffened at the contact, but when I did her no harm it sank away to caution and relief. I smiled a bit wider and winced lightly at the sight of the many cuts along her body and grey lines of past injuries. The smile faded a bit when I saw the symptoms of a sort of sickness.

"It's settled," I announced from the girl's flank, "we're taking her with us back home. Any complaints will be taken up via official letter!" I left no room for argument.

I was assaulted by warm nose-air and a harsh tongue running all the way up my face. Her tail was wagging rapidly and she was sitting like a dog. She let out a delighted squeak almost like a puppy would. I chuckled and patted her snout wincing at every boom her tail.

" _WHAT?!"_ I leaned around her head to see Kane had snuck back to hiding behind Shiloh, " _heck_ no!" He dashed off and waved his hands wildly in a horizontal line, summoning a greenish gem-like platform and hopped onto it. He pointed in a random direction with is other hand on his hip and shouted, "Onwards!" before he started quickly floating away in the desired direction (opposite from the wyvern and us crazy people).

The wyvern wasn't exactly helping us get down from the mountain.

"Hey, Shiloh, shouldn't we go after Kane?" Ciela asked, worry clearly marked in her voice.

"His powers only last for about five minutes, give-or-take." She answered in confidence.

Ciela didn't seem quite satisfied by the answer, but dropped it.

* * *

XxX

* * *

We decided to search for Kane before heading back to the guild, only because I and Shiloh insisted. Triot, Ciela, and Xian really just wanted to go home. (I don't think the wyvern cared where we were going.)

We found him about an hour after he had flown away. He was upside down in a tree, hanging by a caught foot.

"Help me, Shiloh." He begged with fake tears streaming from his eyes.

"How did you even get there?!" Xian exclaimed.

"My platform disappeared."

"Why didn't you just create another platform to get yourself down?" Shiloh asked.

"I didn't think of that." The two's faces went blank while the rest of us sweatdropped (the wyvern licked the back of my head for the fifth time in two minutes). "Can you just get me down anyway?"

"Create a ladder." She ordered.

He created a sapphire ladder and reached down to give it to her. She leaned it against the tree and climbed it. She grabbed his foot and dropped him right on his head.

"Ow!"

"Your skull is strong enough to not take any damage from that." She replied as she climbed down again.

* * *

XxX

* * *

We were approaching the guild from the side, a wise move considering the fact walking a still-injured and slightly sick wyvern through an entire town _isn't_ a good idea no matter what Xian says. The young wyvern chose the moment we got back to the guild to roar in pain.

In response, a tall, pale figure shot out of the unstable shed-like structure we currently called our guild hall and home.

He was wearing a hoodie with his hood down, widdow's peak black hair (Snape) on top of a very pale face holding pale grey eyes, and an almost unhealthily skeletal figure. He looked very annoyed.

The figure seemed to catch sight of the wyvern, "What is a wyvern doing here? Why'd you bring it home? You were supposed to kill the wyvern! I demand an explanation!"

Xian just rubbed a temple and sighed, "I don't know, it suddenly stopped attacking us and Tsyken wouldn't let us kill it."

"That's not my name…" I put in.

"In that case, _they_ will be taking care of it." He turned his glare to me, "You will feed and take care of it, or I will kill it. These are your options."

"I'll take care of it."

He turned and looked at Kane, "Did Kane fall on the ground again?"

"Yup!" The irresponsible figure in question replied, "It was fun!"

"Since when is falling on the ground fun?"

"Since you're being chased by a wyvern. You should try it sometime, Archie!"

"I will never understand you."

"No one will." Shiloh assured.

A whine came from the large creature beside me and I gently placed a hand on her shoulder, silently asking what was wrong. She whined again, vaguely gesturing to her side. I looked at the sticky feeling under my fingers and saw small drops of red beginning to seep from her wounds.

As Archie went off to discuss something with Xian and the rest of the guild members, I began bandaging the poor young being with all of the injury equipment we had.

When I was done, I laid a plate of greens in front of her, knowing that something clean would be better than uncooked meat (even being a wild creature, that _can't_ be good for a sick animal, right?).

* * *

XxX

* * *

I awoke from my absent stroking of the newly named wyvern's, Kira, smooth scales when I saw a very… brightly colored person approaching.

"Good evening, how are you?"

He gave me a funny look, "It's rather earlier to be evening."

"What time is it? I've taken a nap, so I don't know how long I was asleep."

"It's about nine in the morning."

"Really? I see, good morning to you, then." I gave a polite nod and he responded alike.

"So, do you know where a wizard guild is around here?"

"I'm a member of it. The leader is inside, but I don't see why you can't talk to me."

"Ah, I'm Pandamonious. I'd like to join your guild."

I took a good look at him. He had bright orange hair that spiked backwards (Sasuke-styled for reference), he was a bit taller than average, his multicolored eyes were rather explosive one being bright red and the other lime green, and he was wearing a bland grey t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Well, Pandamonious, I'll lead you inside and put in a word for you." I said still polite.

He gave a grin and followed me as I turned to walk to the guild-shed. I was halted by the loud whine-squeak from Kira, and gave the man an apologetic look motioning towards the entrance.

"Xian, we have a new member!" I called out.

"Tell them to come back in the morning, it's almost eight in the evening!" He shouted back.

I opened my mouth again and felt like a fool for believing a random person I just met on the time. He gave me a Cheshire grin and zipped into the guild. A couple minutes later, he came out and stuck his tongue out at me.

Well, I guess getting new members is a good sign. The fact no one took the time to come check and see if I was good sleeping outside was _not_ okay.

A new adventure was beginning. Oh, how I missed those random ventures and goose chases.

* * *

 **Alright! Two (technically three) new characters introduced!**

 **Thank you once again, big brother, for Archie, and thank you, mom, for Pandamonious.**

 **Thanks for reading, you guys! (I have no clue when I'll post the next chapter.)**

 **Stay awesome you guys! (Plz review. ;'( ) ^^**


End file.
